


Is it too late now to say sorry?

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gun Violence, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: There's no better way to learn your boyfriend is an ex-mercenary than by being shot at by his old employer outside the mall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Prompt request please for Sense8 Season 1 sentence starters for the pairing Alistair x Cullen if it is alright - I didn't tell you because I didn't think I'd ever have to revisit this part of my life. I'm sorry."

“How is this supposed to make me feel better?” Alistair asked, as guns kept shooting at them. They were hiding in a parking lot, behind a car. Cullen had Alistair plastered against the side so he wouldn’t be visible, while he was trying to determine where the shooter was. He lowered himself again before another shot was fired.

“I said I’m sorry,” he said, looking around for a way to get out. “I wasn’t expecting them coming at me after so many years.”

“Who are those people?” He shouted just as Cullen was grabbing his arm and they made a run for the mall’s door. He didn’t reply right away as they began to quickly walk inside. Luckily it was Christmas time so there was a lot of people.

“I think it’s the Templar order. I might not have left in good terms. It must be important, if they’re trying to shoot me in daylight.” He didn’t even look scared, his expression serious as he analysed the situation. Well, Alistair was freaking out for the both of them. His legs felt like they were about to give up under him. He didn’t even know how he managed to still walk.

“What do you mean, not in good terms? What does leaving a mercenary Organization in bad terms mean? Did you blow up something?” He asked, gripping his boyfriend’s hand.

“Pull your hoodie up,” Cullen commanded him while, from his free hand, he snatched a tuque from a stall which owner was speaking with a customer. He shoved it on his head, hiding his recognizable blond curls. “Let’s go to the food area.”

“What, you want to eat? Now?” Alistair couldn’t believe it, but then Cullen had the audacity to chuckle in spite of their situation, and Alistair huffed a sigh. “No wonder you make such a good security guard.”

“I’m sorry, but they didn’t ask for the best sniper on this, we don’t have to worry too much.” He swept the resting area, then made Alistair and him sit at a table squeezed between a family and an elderly couple. They were still holding hands, Alistair’s all clammy, and Alistair wasn’t about to let go. He was scared, but Cullen’s calm behaviour reassured him.

“What do we do? We don’t even have any food.”

“A lot of people don’t either.” He looked above Alistair’s shoulder, then turned so he wouldn’t face that way. “Ten o’clock, incoming. I’m going to kiss you now.”

Alistair always told Cullen public displays of affection made him uncomfortable, like it did for a lot of people, and that was exactly what Cullen intended. He was a clever ex-assassin, or ex-mercenary. Whatever.

Cullen kissed him with a bit more passion that was necessary considering the situation, but Alistair didn’t feel like complaining at the moment. He leaned closer, shifting to mesh their lips together the way they both loved, swiping his tongue across the rigid texture of his top lip’s scar contrasting with his otherwise plushy mouth. He enjoyed the scrape of Cullen’s beard against his shaved chin, his earthy smell, and that small groan he made when Alistair’s tongue lightly probed his.

Someone cleared their throat beside them on the family table’s side, and they put respectable distance between them.

“Do you think he’s gone?” Alistair inquired as he adjusted his hoodie, not willing himself to look for himself.

“He was gone five seconds into our kiss, love,” Cullen replied, his cheeks red. “It’s time to escape.”


End file.
